Timeline of Middan
This timeline of the history of Middan includes the history of humanity on Middan, and stretches from the beginning of humanity on Middan up until the contemporary period. This system uses the Pyrian Imperial calendar, which divides the history of humanity between the periods of imperial rule into specific eras. Early Age *15240: The first humans organise into bands of hunter-gatherers, emerging most significantly on the Pyrian plain. *7240: The first humans arrive in northern Ostmark. *5240: The first humans arrive on Exuberant Woods Isle. *3740: The first humans arrive in the Baerish Isles. *0: Beginning of the First Era. First Age *0: The city of Parvopolis is built, in response to the rise of agriculture on the Parvopolian plain. *316: The Parvopolian Empire is founded when the city-state of Parvopolis conquers several neighbouring tribes and subjects them to Parvopolian rule. *644: The Parvopolian Empire reaches its peak when it expands onto Exuberant Woods Isle. *781: The decline of the Parvopolian Empire begins after natives in contemporary Xephos conquer the Parvopolian colony of Datlovos. *993: The city of Parvopolis is conquered by invaders from the northeast. The remaining colonies of the Empire are spread across Middan, bringing the influence of the Parvopolian civilisation into the cultures of local tribes even after the fall of the Empire. *1021: The Second Era begins. Second Era *0: The city of Flaxa is built by Parvopolian colonists and native Pyrians. The First Pyrian Republic is founded. *98: The Republic conquers large swathes of Westmark. *321: The Republic conquers western portions of Ostmark, but natives prevent the further eastwards conquest of the region. *352: The First Pyrian Republic begins a period of stagnation, as its greatest prosperity is fueled by constant expansion. *493: After nearly losing the province of Xephos Minor to raiders from the east, the Consul Maximilian Alexandrus Boranus deposes the government in a coup d’état and declares himself Emperor. The Pyrian Empire is established. *491: Emperor Maximilian I begins a series of campaigns in the east to conquer all of the world. *567: By the end of his life, Maximilian I has conquered the entirety of the landmass which makes up the world, and even attempted to invade the Baerish Isles navally. *616: The Rytean Uprising in the least stable northeastern provinces of the Pyrian Empire leads to an oppressive occupation of the region. Civil war erupts when the Ryteans refuse to allow many garrisons to be constructed in the region. *635: After nearly three decades of fighting, the Pyrian forces suppress the Rytean rebellion and establish some control over the region. *773: The Pyrian Empire begins a decline after they lose control of a large portion of Rytea to Baerish invaders. *832: Most of Rytea and all of Lalna have been lost to the Baerish, and unrest in Sein begins at the hands of natives. *847: The Baerish are driven out of Rytea and Lalna by native lords, who maintain the independence of those regions. *852: The Third Era begins. Third Era *0: The Ryteans found the Holy Rytean Empire, with Gustavus I declaring himself servant of the god Wotan sent to unify the world under one religion. *22: Lalna is conquered by the Ryteans. *37: Xephos is conquered by the Ryteans. The Pyrian Empire sees Rytea as a threat, and attempts to conscript forces to fight to defend Parvopolia. *44: Seinese rebels and joins the Ryteans when Pyrian forces attempts to conscript from the region. *51: Parvopolia quickly falls to the Ryteans as Seinese forces batter the Pyrians from the south. *62: Henri II converts to the Rytean religion and swears fealty to the Holy Rytean Emperor. *73: Pyria falls to Rytean and Seinese forces. The city of Flaxa is spared when the Emperor agrees to convert and swear fealty as a king to save the city. *94: The Rytean golden age begins. A period of peaceful interaction grips the world, and the Rytean culture flourishes and is spread across the land. *353: The Rytean golden age ends when the Baerish invade without warning. The unprepared Ryteans quickly fall, and the Baerish king Karl X becomes Holy Rytean Emperor. *375: The Pyrians refuse to recognise the Baerish Emperor when he tries to enter their region. The Pyrians elect their own emperor, Alexander I, who is a descendant of the old Pyrian emperors, forming a division between the Ostmarker Empire and the Westmarker Empire. *392: The Seinese join the Pyrians when the Holy Rytean Empire sends forces to the region without the approval of the king, breaking the covenant between the King of Sein and the Holy Rytean Emperor which cemented their alliance nearly four hundred years ago. *414: The Westmarker Empire repels the Ostmarkers in Sein, and begin an advance into Parvopolia. *433: Parvopolia is conquered. The two empires meet in a village on the border to discuss peace between the two. The Treaty of Dragonscross is decided, and the Dual Empire age begins. *791: The Dual Empire age ends when, through successful diplomatic marriage, the two empires are unified under Heinrich VII, Ostmarker Emperor and his wife Lillian III, Westmarker Empress. For the first time in history, the Baerish Isles are ruled solely from the main landmass of Mitmark. *834: Upon the death of Heinrich VII, Lillian II inherits Ostmark in her own right, becoming the sole Holy Rytean Empress. *872: Liliana II dies, and her son Samson III inherits the throne. Samson's inheritance of the throne angers the Baerish nobles, as he was educated in the court fashions of the Westmarkers, specifically, of the Seinese. *875: The Baerish declare themselves independent of the Holy Rytean Empire, and elect Ottokar I as their King. In order to avoid a violent succession of wars, Samson III recognises this claim, and grants independence to the isles. *876: The Xephosians see Samson III as weak, and declare their independence, electing George I as their King. Soon, the Lalnaens and the Ryteans follow suit, while the Parvopolians and Pyrians remain loyal to Samson III. *878: The Fourth Era begins. Fourth Era *0: Samson III declares the Holy Rytean Empire defunct, and declares the new Seinese Empire as the sole heir of power in Westmark. The confederated states making up the regions of Parvopolia and Pyria are in no state to argue for their own independence, and wear fealty to the new Empire, under the control of Samson I, formerly Samson III. *47: The Seinese golden age begins, a period of extravagant aristocracy and feudal fiefdoms. During the period, cities and urban areas become more stable in their establishments, and the population of the world as a whole begins a steady but large increase. *413: A rampant disease known as the Ardent Rage spreads throughout cities and villages alike after it first spread from settlements in the previously uninhabited Southern Daggerfells forest. The development of the disease ends the golden age. *420: The population of the world is nearly halved by the time the disease stops spreading. A shortage of workers causes a resounding economic failure. *423: After three years of continued economic and social upheaval, the aristocrats of various fiefdoms and monarchies agree to the Charter of the Human Principle. The charter is commonly believed to be the beginning of the period known as the Pyrian Rebirth age. *492: The various states of the region of Pyria become the center of a vast movement of artistic and scientific revival. *533: The leading figures of scientific study begin to support the theory that the realm of humanity is not physically attached to the realm of divinity. This model was previously proposed by some ancient Pyrian and Parvopolian scholars, but largely faded with the rise of the Ryteans. *674: Opposition to the advancement of scientific studies begins to fade, and the Grand Intelligence age begins. *702: Parvopolia declares its independence after a period of economic, social, and religious upheaval is culminated with a severe drought. The Parvopolian Revolution begins. *714: The revolution spreads to Pyria, and the Seinese Empire is unable to cope with its rapid expansion. *716: The Flaxa Charter is announced in Pyria, where the Second Pyrian Republic and the Republic of Parvopolia are established as sovereign states with the right to self determination. *722: After several years of unsuccessful fighting, the Seinese Empire agrees to the Flaxa Charter, and the influence of the country is greatly diminished across all of Middan. *792: The Seinese Revolution begins with the deposition of the Emperor Louis VI from power after a severe social and economic crisis. The Estates General takes power of the country, and the revolutionaries are supported by the two republics to the north of Sein. *795: Louis VI is beheaded in a public square, and the Republic of Sein is declared. *802: The military leader Jean-Hugo Bastien takes power as the Consul of the Republic. *805: Jean-Hugo Bastien is declared the new Emperor of Sein, and begins a period of expansion known as the Bastien Wars. *812: All of Westmark is conquered by Jean-Hugo I. *821: Rytea is conquered by Jean-Hugo I. The forces of Lalna and Xephos are combined to take on the rising military leader, and the Baerish are even convinced to send support for the coalition. *825: Jean-Hugo I is driven out of Ostmark. The coalition forces invade Westmark, where local insurrectionists also support the coalition. *834: Jean-Hugo I is captured in his last stand against the coalition. He is exiled and imprisoned in the Baerish Isles for the rest of his life. *836: The Fifth Era begins. Fifth Era *0: The Treaty of Malmheim ends the Bastien Wars and establishes the Theatre of Mitmark, an organisation based upon the ideology of conservatism and the maintenance of the aristocracy. The monarchy is restored in Sein, while the republics of Pyria and Parvopolia are allowed to exist. *28: The discovery of coal and the implementation of the factory system in Xephos begins the Gilded Commerce age, a period of great entrepreneurial advancement and the development of capitalism. *37: The growth of the middle class through industrial wealth and the nouveau riche puts pressure on the aristocracy, which is gradually losing economic power. *39: The Charter of the Citizen is established as law in Xephos, creating the first parliamentary system and extending the vote to middle class land owners. The principles of the charter, liberalism and democracy, slowly spread throughout the continent. *48: The Mahoganie Uprising sees the rapid reorganisation of the Seinese monarchy. The failure of the Theatre of Mitmark to respond with any interest in the conflict insures its demise as an effective organisation. *76: A second period of industrial and urban growth causes the further democratisation of the various states of the world. Social liberalism and socialism arise as solutions to the problems of industrialism and urban life, while toryism and romanticism also spur in popularity as an idealistic representation of the fourth and third eras. *114: The Grand Prince of Datlof is assassinated in Lalna by a group of conspirators who hoped to destabilise the neighbouring Xephos. In response to Lalnaen refusals to prosecute those responsible, Xephos invades Lalna. Rytea declares war on Xephos in defence of Lalna, and Baer declares war upon Rytea and Lalna for initiating war against Xephos. Parvopolia declares war upon Rytea, hoping to take territory from the country, and Pyria invades Parvopolia to defend Rytea. Xephos and Baer go to war against Pyria, while Sein goes to war against Xephos and Baer. Those aligned with Xephos become the League powers, while those aligned with Lalna become the Organisation powers. The First Xephosian War begins. *115: The League has made significant advances, occupying most of Lalna and a huge portion of Rytea. Parvopolia, however, remains locked in an impasse on its western border. This situation remains the same for most of the war. *118: After years of stalemate, the Organisation powers break through in Parvopolia and eventually occupy the whole country. Weakened League forces in Rytea and Lalna allow for a quick liberation of the occupied territories, and an advance is made into Xephos, with the city of Datlof being captured by the Organisation powers. The Xephosian government surrenders, and the Organisation of States is established by the victors following the First Treaty of Datlof. *129: An economic depression known as the Great Loss era is caused by the failure of unrestricted consumerism and laissez faire economics. Socialism becomes widely popular throughout the world. *132: The Nationalist Front of Xephos takes control in the country and begins illegally rearming itself causing an economic boom within the country. Fascism becomes widely popular in Pyria as well, with the fascists taking control of the government in an illegitimate ousting of the former leadership. *136: Edward Aston, leader of the Nationalist Front, is allowed full power as Chancellor of Xephos. *139: Xephos invades Lalna in an act of retribution, aligned with fascist Pyria, beginning the Second Xephosian War. Rytea remains neutral, while Sein, Baer, and Parvopolia align themselves with Lalna. *140: Xephos overruns Lalna and quickly conquers Parvopolia. Fighting is centralised on the borders of Sein, and Baer takes massive damage from constant Xephosian bombing raids. *143: Baerish and Lalnaen forces liberate the eastern coast of Lalna, and Seinese forces slowly reverse the advance of the fascists from the north. *144: Parvopolian resistance forces successfully take back a large amount of territory, despite a lack of connection to fellow aligned powers, cutting off the weaker Pyria from the strong Xephos. Bombing raids on Xephos prove successful, and the morale of the Xephosian people is significantly reduced. *145: Seinese forces push all the way into Pyria and occupy the country, quickly joining Parvopolian forces in repelling the invaders from the east. Baerish and Lalnaen forces take Xephos from the east, while Seinese and Parvopolian forces take the country from the north. The Xephosians agree to an unconditional surrender with the fall of Datlof. The Second Treaty of Datlof agrees to nonpunitive measures in the country, though many former government officials are tracked down and imprisoned. The Organisation of States is reformed, and greater powers are established for the organisation. *152: After an unprecedented period of economic recovery, the Warm Winds age begins, a period of economic growth and technological advancement. *203: The Warm Winds age ends with a recession in the economy which ends after eight years of continued market troubles. *215: The present day. See also *Pyrian Imperial calendar *History of Middan *Time in Middan Category:Middan Category:Events